


When your brother gets bored...

by Shiorino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Humor, Cas is in a good hands, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Mystic, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Tender Dean Winchester, Vampires, Virgin Castiel, just brief, sammy is stubborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/pseuds/Shiorino
Summary: Dean Winchester has long been living in this world, but in recent years has been in a dull melancholy, eternal life is a bit tiring when there is nothing to do.But everything changes when Gabriel comes to visit, and all because... well because this is Gabriel.





	1. The Gift.

**Author's Note:**

> The time and place - the pseudo-England like the second half of the 19th century. I decided that it's my turn to messed up with vamps, so I made them... something XD At least there is no such thing like: We don't have blood running in our veins and our hearts don't beat, but we still have a hard boner!
> 
> Again thank you so much, my lovely soulmate Katychan666 for editing, there is more parts of it, please don't leave me XD <3

Dean stood in the middle of a snow-covered park, looking at the full moon, deep in thought. Today, at the end of January, he turned 332 years old. Exactly three centuries ago his human life ended. He couldn’t say that this fact had changed a lot in him, despite all the myths about vampires, he could eat, drink and sleep, it became not so necessary, but not impossible, and his blood flowed and his heart beated. He could taste the food and wine and enjoy dreams. There were problems with walks under the bright sun and it was impossible to live without blood. Although this didn’t mean that he was followed by a trail of dead bodies. He wasn’t one of those who killed for food or some sick pleasure. But well, there were exceptions too.

And he had magic, it couldn’t do everything, but still could do many things. For example, he really could turn into a bat. He was taught this by the “Father” of his and Sam’s new life - Gabriel, like 200 years ago. That time they drank one asshole lord, his blood tasted awful, same as his personality, so they decided to drink all of lord’s wine vault as satisfaction. And then Gabe, being an idiot as he was, got striked with a brilliant idea - a passion for teaching awakened in him. And Dean as his student turned out very brilliant, especially after several pints of ale - the impossible has become possible, so the training was successful and fast. The younger Winchester was not with them that time, he stayed in their common house, tired of Gabe’s and Dean’s unending energy, and that was why, after flying around for some time, the bats decided to please the younger member of their family with their presence.

And the next day started with an hour and a half lecture from Sammy about their behavior including rhetorical questions: “What have I ever done to deserve those two morons?” and then some bubbling about: "Why do I have to dealing with two giggling drunk bats who clumsily circling under the ceiling, crashing into the walls?" Yeah, it was a fun time.

Dean sighed letting out a frosty cloud of steam and turned his back to the moon, walking back to the house. He reached a small mansion where he had lived for the past few years, he liked it there, there was no one else around the neighborhood and the house was surrounded by a small park. Dean froze in place, frowning slightly as he saw the light in one of the windows. He usually didn’t turn on the lighting in the house, as he could see perfectly in the dark, and he had no mood for it lately. Then a gigantic silhouette appeared in the window, waving his hands like crazy mill, and Dean relaxed, it seems that his brother came to visit him, and, of course, Gabriel was with him. He hadn't seen them for a couple of weeks, Gabe persuaded Sammy to go see the ancient ruins of some castle in Europe, hoping to find something interesting there. And now they returned to get him out of his constant melancholy, that surrounded him lately.

The older Winchester ran up the stairs to the porch and opened the front door, entering the hallway and unbuttoned his coat, under it he has a plane white shirt.

“Gabe, what the hell are you thinking?” he heard Sam's indignant voice from the living room.

“Will you stop whining? I am sure he will love it!” came the cheerful reply from Gabriel, who was rustling with something.

"No, get it back where you took it! Give it to me!"

"Sammy, fuck off, don't dare touch, it took me so long to pack it up!"

"Don't call me Sammy, I'm 328!|

"What with the screaming?" Dean entered the living room and froze in place at the view.

His giant brother hung over the short Gabriel, trying to get behind his back, while the older vampire bravely defended what laid there. There was a large bundle on the floor, suspiciously similar to the tapestry from Gabe's castle in Scotland, and there was a foot in men's boots sticking out on one side and a huge red ribbon-bow on the other, Dean hoped that there was a head under the bow, but knowing Gabriel ... Although apparently there was, the bundle twitched weakly and humming something from under the decorating.

“What is that?” curiously asked Dean, arching his brow.

“It’s a present for you, Dean-o!” happily answered Gabriel.

“You decided to give me a carpet?” the owner of the house asked, almost hopefully.

“Actually, this is a tapestry, and no, although if you really want it, you can keep it too,” Gabe suggested without looking, pushing Sam aside, who was still unsuccessfully trying to crawl behind him. “Sam, stop fidgeting, it’s too late now,” Gabriel finally snapped, getting fed up with him.

The younger Winchester lowered his hands, knowing that he couldn’t overpower the Elder vampire, if he himself didn’t allow it. So Sam frowned and turned to his brother:

“I was against it!”

“He helped to choose the ribbon!” betrayed him Gabriel.

“I didn’t know what kind of crap it would turn out!”

“This isn’t an excuse! You‘re my partner in a crime!”

“Shut up!” Dean snapped at them, tired of their usual teasing fight. After making sure that the dispute was over, he returned his attention to bundle, which was suspiciously quiet, apparently listening to the conversation.

“Open it!” eagerly said Gabe.

Winchester sighed exhaustedly and took a step toward the "gift." Kneeling down, he pulled the wide ribbon, removing the bow. From under the bow appeared a disheveled black-haired head of a heavily breathing young man. His eyes and mouth were tied with black ribbons. Dean took off one, and bright blue eyes stared at him in dismay. Winchester shuddered, catching the man’s gaze, it was as if a bolt of lightning run through him, it was strange. For a few seconds they stared blankly at each other's eyes, and then the man looked away, and when he saw Gabriel, he began to twitch again, mumbling something angrily in his direction. A strange numbness left Dean. And Gabriel, noticing that the humming was clearly addressed to him, only grinned and winked at the man lying on the floor.

Winchester rose to his feet and looked at the quiet couple. Gabriel glowed with pride, and Sam stood, lowering his eyes to a floor, still pouting, arms folded across his chest.

“And what do I do with him?” Dean waved the ribbon in his hand in the direction of the man.

“Oh, whatever you want,” said Gabriel happily. “Have fun, I am confident in your imagination, and in my awareness of your tastes. I can see it in your eyes that you liked the gift. Wanna try? I'm sure he's tasty,” he winked at Dean’s frowning face.

Winchester looked down at the captive carpet and licked his lips. All this time, the guy was listening to their conversation, seeing the man’s eyes flashing red for a second.

“Maybe... Yes, I like it, thanks, Gabe,” Dean decided, turning back to his family. “Will you stay? Your rooms on the second floor...” then he smiled slyly, “or do you want one room?”

“Yes!” Gabriel cried happily.

“NO!” in the same time cried out Sam. “The is a lock on my door, right?”

“Oh, Sam, dear, as if it can hold me,” said Gabe, wiggling his eyebrows.

Dean just shook his head. Gabriel has been trying for many years to win over his little brother, but Sam was stubborn as hell and absolutely wasn’t going to take seriously his strange, but in fact, sincere courtship.

“Okay, get rest then… now,” said Dean, turning all his attention to the “gift.”

“Yeah, yeah, have fun. Come on, Sammy.” Gabe grabbed the younger’s hand and quickly jumped onto the second floor, without even thinking about using the stairs.

“Don't call me Sammy,” came the grumbling voice of younger Winchester's from the dark corridor leading to the rooms where Gabriel dragged him.

Dean smiled, looking after them, and then looked down:

“Well, what will we do?” he asked the man, however not expecting an answer. “Let's put you on your feet for a start,” Dean nodded to himself and waved his hand, the tapestry with a man immediately rose above the floor. “That's better,” he smiled at the guy, who was looking at him anxiously, then Dean frowned, noticing how much the person was trembling, something was strange. It didn’t seem that he was shivering with fear.

Winchester made a step towards the man, who was leaning to the side and held him by the hand, not letting him fall on the floor again.

“I’ll untie you now, but you won’t scream, no one will hear anyway, but I can get angry,” Winchester said to the man who frowned at him, untying the ribbon that was carefully tied around the carpet. Gabe, as always, took the gift decorating with all his stupid diligence and fantasy.

As soon as the ribbon fell on the floor, along with a tapestry, Dean took a step back, inspecting the young man who was unsteadily standing before him. He was wearing black pants and not fully buttoned white shirt, nothing more, apparently Gabriel pulled him right out of the house when he was dressing ... or undressing. The man swayed, but stood still, immediately pulling off the ribbon from his mouth.

“You are a vampire!” accused the guy.

“Wow, and you're so observant!” fake surprised Dean and smiled, showing his sharp fangs. “What's your name?”

“Why do I have to tell my name to a vampire?”

“Because you are mine now, and I need to call you somehow,” Dean explained like it was the most obvious thing ever and took a step towards.

The man immediately bounced back to a pretty good distance and put his hand behind his back.

“Stay back!”

Dean just smiled and in a flash moment, he appeared right in a man’s personal space.

People couldn’t move that fast, flashed through the man’s head, he snatching a small dagger from his belt and stabbed it into the vampire’s chest. Dean didn’t even flinch, only sighed and looked sadly at his ruined coat and shirt.

“You ruined my clothes,” he said, looking up at the guy’s shocked eyes, with sweat on his forehead, he was breathing heavily, and he looked quite unhealthy from the very beginning. Dean looked at him again, there were dark circles under his eyes, light stubble on his cheeks, no cufflinks on his shirt sleeves and there clearly had to be a cravat on that neck, the vampire couldn't get rid of this thought, looking at the man’s neck, eventually Dean raised his eyes at the man’s face.

“Hey,” Dean raised his hand to touch his forehead, which was burning. The man almost blissfully shut his eyes from the touch of a cold palm, but he immediately came to his senses and flinched away. “Looks like we won't be able to play yet,” the vampire said, lowering his hand, catching the eyes of a man with his green eyes, “What’s your name?” he asked again.

“Castiel,” the man breathed out, as if resigned after seeing that the dagger had no effect, he couldn’t look away from the vampire’s eyes.

“Castiel,” the vampire repeated, his eyes glowing red. “Sleep”

Maybe Dean didn’t have to use a hypnosis, the man could barely stand on his feet. And now, having looked into his shining eyes, he became completely limp and fell on the vampire. Dean hugged the man who was now trembling in his arms,  _ “I wonder if he was sick before Gabriel stole him, or did he catch something in the process? Will ask him later” _ , Dean decided, picking up his gift,  _ Castiel _ , and went to the corridor leading to the other wing of his house, where his bedroom and private office were located.

_ “Hmm, he weighs too little even for me,” _ the vampire thought in surprise, coming out of a wide corridor where on the walls hung many paintings, into a second living room with large windows, bookcases along the walls and armchairs by the fireplace, there were two more doors leading to the library and in his office.  _ “Does this guy eat at all?” _ Dean continued his thinking.

The man in his arms suddenly started, Dean heard a quiet sob, and then Castiel pressed close to Dean in his sleep, almost nuzzling to his neck. Winchester raised an eyebrow in surprise, this Castiel was awaking his curiosity more with each minute, and also his closeness was surprisingly... pleasant. It was strange.

Thinking about the unusual feelings, Winchester climbed the stairs leading from the living room to the second floor where there were two bedrooms. He stopped at the door to his room, but shook his head and went over to the second bedroom.

The knob turned under Dean’s gaze and the door opened to the big room with a large window that lead to the garden. It was open, letting in fresh, but cold air. Dean went to the bed, covered with a plaid, threw it back and laid Castiel on the bed, immediately covering him with a blanket, and warming the bed with his magic. Removing his hand from the blanket, Winchester walked over to the window, closed it and turned to the fireplace, he waved his hand, and the fire lit up in there, warming the room.

Returning to the bed, Dean glanced at the still shivering Castiel and sat down beside him. Holding out his hand, he touched his black messy hair, removing it from human’s forehead, running his fingers down the guy's cheek.

“Beautiful,” thought Winchester out loud, gently trailing his hand lower to Castiel’s neck and ran his thumb over the place where his pulse beat.

Dean was fascinated by the seductively open neck and leaned closer, without thinking. Close up the last inches, he ran his nose over the soft skin, inhaling the breathtaking scent, his mouth filled with saliva, and his fangs almost itched from the desire to dig into the man's throat. Dean ran his open lips over the curve of his neck, running the fingers of his right hand into disheveled hair.

And then on the other side of the house Dean heard a _very_ _manly_ scream of the younger Winchester and then:

“Gabriel, get away from me!!!”

And then laughter.

Dean stared and stood up, shaking his head, throwing off his delusion. He looked again at the still unconsciously lying man. What was  _ that _ ? He had never been so attracted to anyone of all people that he had ever drank from. Even to Liza, and he wanted to offer her much more than to be his dinner; he wanted spend forever with her, almost really loved her, for the first time in a hundred years, but he was cruelly mistaken. She betrayed him, and after that life for Dean completely lost its colors.

And now this. Dean frowned.

“What is so special about you?” he said in the silence of the room, once again gently ran his fingers through the sleeping man's hair and got up of bed, heading for the door. He needed to ask Gabe about where he found this guy, and at the same time save him from Sam, who, judging by the sounds, was ready to kill the oldest member of their family... again.

With these thoughts, Dean left the room and headed to his brother's bedroom.


	2. An explanation... sort of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect that I can do it but well XD Lost all hope yes... ^_^ There is more, I'm just really slow, I'm so sorry!
> 
> Again a huge thanks to my adorable lovely soulmate Katychan666 for suffering through my English! <3 <3 <3 You're the best! <3

Dean walked quickly down the hallway and up the stairs to the rooms that he gave Sam and Gabriel. Finally, he reached the door, from where he heard a muffled exasperated squeal of his younger brother.

“What with you two-...” he began, opening the door, and then he froze in shock with his mouth open, not knowing how to react to the picture in front of him.

In the middle of the usual victorian bedroom with a bed, a fireplace, a wardrobe, a table and a pair of chairs, stood half-naked Gabriel. He was wearing white sirwal with a wide red belt on his waist and a turban on his head. In his hands was a large tray with fruits, in the middle of which was a rose carved from a watermelon. In front of him stood Sam, red as a tomato, and tried to pull off the blue veil that was wrapped around him from head to toe, non-stop cursing was heard from his side.

“... oh, my pretty Princess, the peach of my heart, bless me with a glance of your beautiful eyes,” Gabe continued his clearly long speech like everything was perfectly normal. “You’d send me to Heaven by letting me worship these plush lips of yours, to feel the heat of your strong thighs and this big and hard…”

Dean's eye twitched.

“Ahem,” he coughed loudly, not letting Gabriel to add another trauma in his head. The couple froze for a moment and turned their heads towards him.

“Hey, Dean-o,” Gabe greeted happily, and the tray disappeared from his hands after he took a grape and throw it into his mouth. “What made you get away from your gift?”

“You!” Dean meaningfully raised his eyebrows and step closer. “Who are you now? Aladdin?” he asked Gabriel, pulling on the feather that hanged from his turban.

 

Then Dean turned his eyes to his little brother who still was fighting with the cloth that was wrapped around him. Sam finally pulled it off his shoulders and revealing the rest of the outfit: dark-blue sirwal with a wide white belt and a blue waistcoat embroidered in gold, which didn’t hide Sam's yummy torso. Dean looked at Gabriel, who was literally drooling biting his bottom lip.

“Hey!” Dean clapped his hands next to the Gabe’s face, getting his attention. Gabriel flinched and turned to him, but didn’t have time to say anything.

“Gabe! Why I can’t get rid of this?!” exclaimed Sam, running his hand over his clothes, which, usually, should have returned his normal clothes to its place. “Take this off!”

“I thought, you’ll never ask!” eagerly said Gabriel, immediately stepping closer to him.

The younger one already opened his mouth to say everything he thought about the jokes of the older vampire, but Dean intervened, grabbing Gabriel's hand and turning him around again.

“Gabe, I have questions for you about my gift? Where is he from? Who is he? Where did you find him?” demanded Winchester.

Gabriel stared at him in surprise for a few long moments, then sighed and snapped his fingers, bringing Sam's clothes back to normal. 

 

The younger Winchester breathed a sigh of relief, when he finally was wearing high leather boots, black pants with lacing on the sides, and a white shirt with a black vest, his jacket had long dead by the death of the fire from one of Gabriel's experiment, and it was not his first jacket by the way, for some reason Gabe burned them all one by one those last years. And at some point, Sam gave up and decided not to risk more of his clothes, keeping all his jackets in the closet under lock. For some reason, Gabriel had nothing against  _ vests _ .

With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel brought his own clothes back to normal. The turban had disappeared, instead of sirwal there were ordinary black pants, and his chest was covered with a white shirt with untied lacing around his neck and loose sleeves that were narrowed at the wrists.

“Why do you want to know that?” he asked suspiciously, bringing his hands to his sides, but then, seeing that Dean lowered his eyes and frowned, as if he himself was surprised by his own curiosity, Gabriel sighed, deciding to leave it for now, “Well, he's local, his name is Castiel Novak, a professor at Imperial University…”

“Professor? He is too young for a professor, no? Wait, does that mean someone will be looking for him?” interrupted Dean with a frown.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“Since when it’s a problem for us, but well, no one will look for him. He has no family, also he’s quite a loner. And as you said, too young for a professor. I chose very carefully and found you a genius! This boy is pure candy!” Gabe smirked. “You can’t even imagine how many intrigues and conspiracies flew around the dark corridors of this University, eviler than at royal court, really.”

“So?”

“So, this young, naive genius didn’t get along with old guys with beards... and without it too. Just a few days ago, he was kicked out in disgrace, because he was accused of bribery and that he defiling his young students... considering that he is a virgin, the latter is especially nice.”

“Um... A virgin? Seriously?” Dean arched an eyebrow.

“Of course, why are you so surprised? As if I could have given you  _ not  _ a virgin...” Gabriel looked at Dean narrowing his eyes. Winchester was too lively today for his usual indifference to everything. While Gabe watched Dean, he nonchalantly shifted towards the bed where Sam was.

“Like you ever gave me humans!” rolled his eyes Dean.

“Well, never say never!” Gabe grinned and flopped down on the bed next to Sam, who was up on his elbows and was listening to their conversation. Sam squinted at Gabe suspiciously and slightly moved away, Gabriel moved closer and continued with an innocent expression on his face. “Anyway, of course, you can’t leave a place like Imperial University like this without consequences. Castiel is now forever covered in disgrace and no one will ever look for him. And he himself is... well quite upset and apathetic, you can say.”

Dean frowned at Gabriel's hitch but decided not to ask for now.

“It doesn’t seem to me that he is  _ apathetic _ , especially judging by the dagger that he stabbed into my chest!” Winchester arched an eyebrow, moving his coat lapel and showing a cut on his shirt.

“Wow, he is a master of flirting!” Gabe just laughed, ignoring a surprised look that Sam threw his way and almost opened his mouth to say something, but Gabriel didn’t give him a chance instead saying to Dean. “Is that all you wanted to know? Sammy and I have unfinished business here.”

“What?! No, Gabe, it’s enough, I'm tired of your stupid jokes for today!” immediately exclaimed the younger one forgetting what he wanted to say. Sam was really tired of Gabriel, who today was more insufferable than usual.

“Relax, not that,” he said, “remember the spell we found in that castle? I found the key. I think we can try if you want?” said Gabe in a serious tone.

“Really?” there was a flash of interest in Sam’s eyes. Despite his idiotic sense of humor, Gabriel had an incredible amount of knowledge, and Sam genuinely admired him for that.

Admired until the moment when Gabe began his ridiculous jokes. And the most disturbing thing was that this really was only a joke. Because seriously, you can’t think that someone is sincere with their courting when they’re showing it in such an idiotic way, it’s simply impossible.

“Yes, let's go downstairs,” said Gabriel, and Sam became tense again, “Try it in the basement of the right wing,” the vampire continued, and the younger Winchester relaxed. If Gabe was talking about the  _ right  _ wing, then he was serious about the matter.

Sam nodded and stood up, walked over to the desk where was his leather-covered diary. He wrote there his notes about his and Gabe’s travels around the world, also there were many spells and ingredients for them. It was also a gift from Gabriel, one of the few who carried practical meaning and were actually useful. Usually, he showered Sam in all sorts of meaningless or vulgar stuff. Although the cakes were amazing, though the younger Winchester will never admit it out loud.

Turning around Sam glanced at his brother, who stood motionless, completely lost in thought.

“Dean?” no answer, so Sam approached him and touched his shoulder. “Dean!”

“Yeah? What, Sammy?” Dean shook his head, pulling himself from his thoughts.

“Are you all right?” asked Sam squinting at him.

“Mmm, yes, everything is fine, I’ll... go, have fun with Gabe,” Dean said absently and walked out of the room, but he stopped at the door and turned around, “But not like the last time!” he said sternly, looking from his brother to Gabe, who was now standing next to the bed and smiled innocently. “Or you both are a dead man,” something flashed in his eyes that made Sam nervously swallow, even Gabriel's smirk slightly trembled. “Understood?”

“Yes!” the couple shivered under his gaze, remembering the explosion they caused the last time and which was the reason why Dean had to move out from his old house to this one.

And of course, those two helped him to relocate, but still, he lost a lot of old and valuable books, which could not be restored, because they were burned to ashes. After that incident, Dean sternly sent them with their experiments of new spells to the basement. The library for them was strictly prohibited, at least when Dean was not there. Although there was a chance that with the basement, they would blow up the whole house, but Winchester still had faith.

After throwing the last strict glance on the quietly standing Sam and Gabe, Dean left the room.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Sam turned to Gabriel.

“What the Hell was that? What did you do to him?” he demanded.

“Nothing,” Gabriel calmly replied, turning away and going to the window, clearly not wanting to discuss it now.

“Don’t lie to me! When we left two weeks ago, Dean was still in his indifferent to anything and everything mood, as he was the last few years, wandering around the house like a ghost, didn’t even talk to us. Nothing could interest him, no matter how we tried. Oh, no, wait a second, I thought he would kill us for the explosion that you cause in his library, but after yelling at us, he again returned to complete apathy. So why does your suicidal guy suddenly interests him so much?” Sam raised his voice as he approached the older vampire.

“He’s not suicidal,” Gabe said, turning to face the younger one.

“Gabriel, you literally took the gun out of his hand when he wanted to put a bullet in his head,” reminded him Sam, “Please tell me why you decided on this “gift” and why you chose this particular human? I am sure that this is not an accident!”

Sam looked demandingly at Gabriel, wanting to find out what he really intended. The senior vampire looked away, clearly not wanting to answer. Finally, he sighed and said:

“Not an accident,” he said seriously, looking up at Sam. “And that's all you need to know for now.”

In his eyes flashed a cold spark that Sam hadn’t seen for decades. When Gabriel looked like this, the younger Winchester couldn’t argue with him, even if he wanted to. With this look in his eyes, Gabriel saved Dean from himself when the only woman he loved betrayed him, with these serious eyes he stabbed a man who almost killed Sam a few decades ago. With these eyes, he offered them a choice: to turn into vampires or die painfully from the plague that was raging at that time in their city.

“Understood,” Sam said, swallowing hard.

The look in Gabriel’s eyes immediately got warmer, his usual grin slowly spread on his face, Sam was always amazed at his ability to switch so easily from one mood to another. One moment and in front of him was no longer an ancient vampire, who could make him shiver with one glance, but a member of the family, who was always messing around and driving Sam crazy.

“Good boy! So now let’s go downstairs!” Gabe snapped his fingers and the scruffy paper scroll appeared. “Here is the key for that spell,” he waved the ancient parchment and smiled, showing sharp fangs, while headed to the door.

Sam shook his head, trying to catch up with the change of the mood, and followed Gabe outside the room. And he almost stumbled over him, because for some reason Gabriel was sitting down and looking at something on the floor.

“Gabe, what...?” Sam began, lowering his gaze at the reason for this pose. “... is that a cat?”

Gabe ran his fingers over the back of a black fluffy cat and scratched under its chin. The cat closed its eyes in pleasure, and Gabriel turned to Sam, looking up at him.

“As you can see,” he said, “do you think Dean got a cat?”

“Dean? A cat? Yeah, right,” Sam huffed skeptically, sinking down beside Gabriel and reached out with his hand to a cat who has large blue eyes. “I think, this one somehow sneaked here. Maybe when you dragged your "gift" inside leaving the door wide open.”

The cat, who gladly accepted Gabriel's petting, suspiciously looked at Sam's palm, slowly nuzzled his thumb and just as slowly and thoughtfully bit it, with the most serious expression on its face.

“Ouch!” cried out Sam, when sharp teeth bit into his skin. Not that it was actually painful, but still.

Shaking off the cat from his hand, Winchester frowned at it, he could swear that the cat was grinning, happily purring and rubbing against Gabriel’s legs, when he stood up again.

“Hmm, looks like this one doesn’t like you, Sammy,” he said cheerfully, bending over again and patting the cat's head, who immediately reached up, rising on his hind legs, trying to get more attention.

Gabriel suddenly froze, and his face lights up as if he just got a brilliant idea.

“Sammy, I just got a brilliant idea!” he exclaimed and lifted the happy cat. “Let’s go!” he grabbed Sam by the hand and jumped from the second floor to the spacious living room, where he handed Dean his gift and headed under the stairs, where there was a door leading to the basement of the mansion’s right wing. “Soon we will find out how this charming little fellow snuck into the house!”

“And how will we do that?” Sam raised an eyebrow, obediently following the older one.

“He will tell us himself!” said Gabriel, walking into the darkness of the hallway.

“He  _ WHAT _ ?!” Sam managed to exclaim before the door closed behind them.

=***=

As soon as the door closed behind Dean, the stern expression on his face changed into a little smile, he sighed and shook his head, annoyed by those idiots. How many years have they been playing this cat and mouse game? Dean remembered how, a few decades ago, Gabriel abruptly began his “courtship”. Immediately after the incident when they almost lost Sam due to their general negligence. Now the entrance to Luxembourg was closed for them for the next hundred years.

Back then Dean had to try very hard to keep Gabe from exterminating the entire city, he himself calmed down as soon as he realized that Sammy was generally fine, but Gabriel was just in a rage. After killing a man who had already lift a cursed blade over Sam, Gabriel was still going to destroy the whole building until there was nothing left.

Dean still managed to save almost half of it, convincing Gabriel, that they didn’t have time for this and need to take care of Sammy, although he was fine, he was still wounded and exhausted by these religious maniacs, who caught him. They really needed blood.

“Gabe!” throwing his brother on his shoulder, shouted Dean. “Leave them, we need to go! Sammy needs help!”

Furious light in Gabriel’s eyes finally began to fade, and he turned to Dean.

“Yes, yes, you’re right,” he breathed slowly, calming down. “Let's go!”

With these words, he put his hands on the shoulders of both Winchesters, and they disappeared from this damn castle.

For the whole time, while Sam was recovering, Gabriel practically didn’t step away from him, and as a result, even Dean was terribly annoyed by him. At first Dean laughed like crazy, watching Gabe trying to feed his moose of a brother with a spoon, which irritated Sam to no end and made him yelling that he is not a child and didn't feel that bad and that he was quite capable to hold a plate, a spoon and even a glass of potion by himself.

After that incident, Gabriel never let Sam go somewhere alone and soon he started his “courtship”. Dean had no idea why it had to going on for so long and why Gabriel couldn’t be serious, but in the end, their life was almost eternal, so why not. Anyway, Dean decided not to interfere in their relationship and just watched the show from the side.

Winchester smiled at the memories and suddenly noticed that he had already reached the hallway in the left wing, where his bedroom and the room where he left Castiel were. After a moment, he went to the guest bedroom.

He entered the room and closed the door behind him. He stepped to the bed and looked at the sleeping man. Castiel laid scattered on the bed, half taking off the blanket, but his breathing was steady and he no longer shivered. Dean walked around the bed, staring at quietly sniffing Castiel. He felt this pull again, an insatiable desire to at least just touch this man. Throwing off his coat on an armchair and pulling off his shoes, Dean laid down on the bed, settling himself next to the man turning on his side. Dean lifted his hand and gently touched the strands that fell on Castiel’s eyes, slightly removing them, carefully, he didn’t want to wake the obviously tired man, but he couldn’t resist the desire to touch him.

Dean decided that he was going to stay here just for a bit, and then would go to his room, but he couldn’t tear himself away from this human. Running his fingers over his cheek, Dean moved down on his neck, shoulder, and on Cas’s right hand, that was relaxed on the pillow. Dean stopped on his palm and started, when Castiel suddenly took a deep breath mumbling something, and then moved closer to Winchester, slightly clutching Dean’s hand in his.

Dean frowned, wondering of who Castiel saw in his dream, when he seeks closeness from Dean, for a second time already. But whoever it was, Dean wouldn’t let Castiel go. Dean didn’t know why he wanted this man so much, why he wanted so much to stick his fangs into his throat, to taste his blood, and at the same time, he wanted to just hold him close and never let go. Dean moved closer and squeezed Castiel’s palm in his. Yes, he will not let him go, no matter what it'd cost him. With these thoughts, Winchester fell asleep, completely forgetting that he wanted to go back to his room, and not thinking about how Castiel would react if he woke up to find a vampire in his bed. But well, who cared, it was his house and his "gift", so Dean could do whatever he wanted.

_ A few hours later Dean woke up by the sound of an explosion. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it <3


End file.
